Camping Trip
by StarCrusader
Summary: Natsu, Happy and Lucy decide to go on a camping trip. What happens when it turns out to be so much more? NaLu!


Natsu, Happy and I went camping. It was summer, and the air was warm; even at night. We set up camp in a clearing by a stream, that way Natsu and Happy could catch fish (that is, if Happy didn't eat it all first).

"Natsu, Happy, I'm going to go find some berries. I'll be back by sunset." I said, taking a little wooden basket with me into the woods.

"Alright, just yell if you need anything!"

"Aye!"

Giggling, I walked into the woods, humming to myself as I picked some wild blackberries. The warm breeze felt so good on my skin, and the sunset was so beautiful- _wait, sunset?! I need to get back!_

I turned around to head back, but I couldn't remember the way. In fact, the trees in this part of the forest were dead, and there was hardly any grass. Unsure of what to do, I began to back up until I hit a tree. A really _cold_ tree. One with skin.. Turning around, I looked into the face of an older man. He had black hair, and his eyes were blood red; it was as if they could pierce my soul.

Before I could scream, he clamped a hand on my mouth. He spun me around, pulling my back against his cold chest. I tired to push from him, but he only held me tighter. I couldn't reach my keys; I was totally defenseless. I couldn't even call out to Natsu for help!

"Shhh little girl. I don't want your skin to be bruised when I _cut it off of your body!_ " The man hissed the last part, sending shivers throughout my entire body.

Terrified, I bit his hand, then stomped on his foot. This seemed to startle him, and his grip loosened. I pushed away from him, running as fast as I could through the forest. He was really close on my trail; one trip and I'd be done for.

"NATSUUUUU!" I screamed at the top of my voice, hoping he'd hear me.

"You little _bitch!_ " The man yelled, grabbing my hair, pulling me back against his cold skin.

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping Natsu would hear.

"Goodbye, sweetheart." The man hissed in my ear, putting the cold edge of a knife against my throat.

" _Get. Off. Of. My. Luce!"_

"Wha-" The man was pulled off of me and I fell to the ground, coughing.

I turned around and saw Natsu completely engulfed in flames, holding the man close to his face. Natsu's canines were showing, making him appear even scarier than he already was. Natsu threw the man up into the air, then landed a swift punch into his gut, causing him to cough up blood. The man was flung into the stratosphere, leaving nothing but a shoe behind.

Natsu turned towards me, his face softening.

"Luce, are you okay? What'd that _bastard_ do to you?" Natsu came over to me, hand cupping my face.

"He wanted to skin me. I think he was that serial killer that's been in the papers lately." My voice deceived how I actually felt. My voice said I was fine, but my entire body was trembling. I was really scared.

"Luce... I shouldn't have left you alone... I'm sorry."

"Natsu, it isn't your fault. Let's just get back to camp, okay? Happy's probably waiting for us." I turned to go, but Natsu grabbed my hand, making me turn back around.

"Luce, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I need you."

"And I need you, too, Natsu. We're friends."

"Yeah. But, Luce?" Natsu got really close to my face, making me blush. It was dark now, but I was still sure he could see it.

"N-Natsu?"

He didn't say anything after that. He slowly got closer to my face, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel my heart beating really fast, and with his dragon senses, I was pretty sure he could hear it. We weren't even an inch away, and our eyes were half-lidded. Natsu closed his eyes, and I did the same. His lips pressed against mine; they were warm and soft.

When we pulled away, we just stared into each other's eyes; not saying a word.

"M-maybe we should h-head back. H-Happy's not going to be hap-"

"You liiiiiike each other!" The little blue Exceed fluttered between the two.

"Eeeek!" I accidentally punched him, sending him flying into a tree. "H-Happy! I'm sorry! You shouldn't scare me like that!"

"A-aye..." And he fluttered to the ground in a dramatic fashion, making Natsu and I laugh.

"By the way, there's no more fish..."

"HAPPY!" Natsu and I screamed at the same time.

 ** _So, what'd you guys think? A little suspenseful and romantic, huh? Leave a review!_**

 ** _~StarCrusader~_**


End file.
